Nos vemos pronto
by Ikatic
Summary: Kate y Rick se conocen desde pequeños. Son novios y viven felices hasta que la madre de Kate muere cuando ello tienen 10 años. Kate y su padre se ven obligados a mudarse a Nueva York. Pero no sin que antes Kate le haga a Rick hacerle una promesa. Cumplirá su promesa Rick?
1. Chapter 1

Habían sido mejores amigos desde que tenían 3 añitos. Eran vecinos y sus madre eran muy buenas amigas por lo tanto pasaban todo el rato juntos. Cuando crecieron un poquito aprendieron el significado de la amistad y eso les unió mucho mas. Pero todo cambió cuando a Rick le empezó a gustar Kate y cuando la veía con otros niños de clase se ponía celoso. Tenían ocho años y aunque mucha gente dijera que eran demasiado pequeños para saber el significado del amor o lo que significara estar enamorado, a ellos no les importaba. Se querían. Tal vez no era el enamoramiento de mayores que ya tienen las cosas claras, pero se querían y eso era lo que importaba.

Cuando tenían 10 años Rick decidió hacerle un regalo.

- Te he traído algo.- dijo el mirándola nervioso.

- Porque?- preguntó Kate.

- Por que hace tres años que eres mi novia y quiero que eso siga siendo así.

Kate se giró y notó como Rick le ponía el pelo a un lado y le ponía un collar. Cuando lo cogió y lo miró no pudo evitar sonreír. El collar era uno que habían visto juntos en un puesto en las fiestas de la ciudad cuando se habían separado de sus amigos. Rick había visto que Kate lo cogía y lo miraba y que se le iluminaron los ojos. El collar era de plata y ponía " siempre ".

- Siempre.- dijo Rick cogiéndola de la mano.

- Siempre.- respondió Kate entrelazando sus dedos con los de el.

Volvieron con sus amigos que estaban jugando en el parque y se divirtieron los dos juntos pensando que todo era genial. Rick pensaba que no podía ser un día mejor. Estaba con sus amigos y con " su chica. Porque era suya y de nadie mas. Se despidieron una hora después diciendo su: " Nos vemos pronto" que siempre se decían con la promesa de que se verían por la mañana como siempre. Cuando Rick llegó a casa con una sonrisa en la cara, notó algo raro. Su madre estaba llorando y muy triste.

- Mamá que te pasa? No llores.- dijo Rick abrazándola.

- Cariño es Johanna, ha muerto.- dijo acariciando la cara de su hijo sabiendo que eso iba a romper su corazón. El tenía mucho cariño hacía Johanna. Pero ella sabía que el estaba mas preocupado por Kate.

- No, no! No puede ser.

- Lo siento cariño.

- Kate...- dijo saliendo corriendo limpiando las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Cogió piedras y las empezó a tirar a la ventana de Kate para que se asomara. Vio que la luz se encendía y esperó a que Kate se asomara. Pero no fue ella quien se asomó. Fue Jim.

- No esta , Rick, se ha ido corriendo.- dijo Jim con cara de cansado. Rick notó que tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente de estar llorando.

Rick se quedó mirando a Jim mientras pensaba donde podía estar Kate hasta que se le ocurrió y salió corriendo sin decir nada.

Cuando llegó no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero era una sonrisa de tristeza a la vez. Ahí estaba Kate, es su piedra. La piedra gigante donde ellos se habían hecho novios. Les encantaba ir allí juntos porque se veía todo el pueblo desde ahí y era un lugar feliz. Pero hoy eso cambiaría. Seria un lugar triste.

- Kate...- dijo el apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella.

- Rick..- dijo ella inmediatamente abrazándolo y llorando como nunca había llorado. Su madre se había ido. Su mejor amiga la había dejado. Ahora quien le contaría historias cuando tenía un mal día. Quien le diría lo que estaba mal y estaba bien, con quien podría hablar de chicos y sobretodo de Rick. Quien la ayudaría a elegir su vestido de novia, quien abrazaría a sus hijos y se sentiría orgullosa de ser abuela? Se había ido.

- Siempre estará aquí en tu corazón Kate, nunca te abandonará. Siempre.- le susurró Rick en el oído.

Dejó que ella siguiera llorando y se desahogara.

- Nos mudamos a Nueva York Rick, mi padre dice que aquí hay demasiadas memorias. Prométeme que cuando seamos mas mayores vendrás a buscarme y nos casaremos y tendremos hijos y viviremos siempre felices.- dijo Kate mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Te lo prometo.

Y esta vez, los dos lloraban. Se iban a separar y no se verían mas. Ahora con quien jugarían por las mañanas y por las noches, quien sería su mejor amigo o mejor amiga, quien sería su chica o su chico. Lloraban por los momentos juntos que sabían que iban a perder. Simplemente lloraban.

A la mañana siguiente Martha despertó a Rick diciéndole que era hora de despedirse. Cuando bajó y salió de casa con su madre detrás se encontró a Kate apoyada en la puerta del coche y Jim, que ya estaba dentro preparado para marcharse.

Rick fue corriendo y le dio un abrazo a Kate notando que ella se agarraba a su camisa como si tuviera miedo de no volverle a ver. Y tal vez eso pasaba, pero Rick se encargaría de que así no fuera y cumpliría su promesa.

- Nos vemos pronto Kate.

- Nos vemos pronto Rick.

Y se subió al coche y cerró la puerta. Su padre arrancó y cuando el coche empezó a moverse Kate se giró y vio como Rick la despedía con la mano, con lagrimas en sus ojos. En ese momento ella no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su cuello y tocar el collar que el le había regalado. Tenía la esperanza de que el cumpliera su promesa. Este no podía ser el final de su historia. Estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 ;) Voy a hacer una locura con esta historia y no se si os gustará pero espero que si ;) ya os avisare! Amo vuestros reviews! mas historias están por llegar! **

* * *

8 años habían pasado. Y los dos seguían acordándose el uno del otro como si fuera ayer cuando jugaban delante de sus casas, cuando iban juntos al colegio cogidos de la mano, cuando volvían del colegio también cogidos de la mano. Eran recuerdos que para ellos no se habían borrado de su memoria y nunca lo harían.

Era el cumpleaños de Kate y cumplía 18. mayor de edad ya. Todo el mundo quería que hiciera una fiesta para que pudieran ir. Pero la única persona que Kate quería que estuviera ahí, no estaba. Pero celebró la fiesta igual para satisfacer a su padre. La verdad es que había estado bien, pero podía estar mejor.

- Te lo pasaste bien ayer en tu fiesta? - preguntó Jim entrando en la cocina con ella.

- Si, bueno... no estuvo mal.- dijo Kate extendiendo el brazo para abrir la nevera.

- Que es eso? - preguntó Jim extrañado.

- El que?

- Eso que tienes en la muñeca. - dijo levantándose y cogiendo su brazo.

- Papa...

Jim subío su jersei para encontrarse que Kate se había hecho un tatuaje en la muñeca.

- Kate, te has hecho un tatuaje?! - dijo el levantando un poco la voz.

- Papa, tampoco es para tanto. Tengo 18 y me hacía ilusión. Solo es uno, no pienso hacerme mas.

- Pero kate...

- papa, te prometo que no me haré mas.

- Bueno, vale. Y que significado tiene " nos vemos pronto" ? - preguntó el refiriéndose al tatuaje pero no hizo falta respuesta porque con la mirada de Kate ya sabía de que trataba.

Al ver que Kate no contestaba sus sospechas fueron ciertas.

- Rick. - dijo el sin más.

- si.- contestó ella levantando la vista.

- Kate, tienes que dejarlo ya.

- Papa, va a cumplir su promesa , vale? Confía en mi. - dijo ella saliendo de la cocina.

- Si tu lo dices. - dijo Jim para el mismo.

* * *

Por otra parte Rick estaba acabando de leer la carta que le había escrito a Kate. Se levantó y la metió en la caja de debajo de su cama, donde aguardaban ahí montones de cartas que le había escrito pero no las enviaba. Una cada año.

- Cariño, para que las escribes si no se las vas a enviar? - dijo Martha desde la puerta.

- Me hacen sentir mejor.

- Rick, tienes que dejarlo. - dijo ella preocupada por su hijo.

- Mama, voy a cumplir mi promesa. Se lo prometí. - dijo el girándose y abriendo su ordenador para empezar a escribir. Últimamente no paraba de escribir historias, su madre había leído alguna que otra y le habían parecido geniales. Su hijo tenía talento.

Tiempo pasaba y los dos seguían esperando. 10 años. Kate era detective de homicidios y Rick era escritor.

Lanie, la forense de la comisaria, era la mejor amiga de Kate y un día le vio el tatuaje y no pudo evitarlo y le preguntó el significado de aquellas tres palabras. Kate se lo explicó y cuando acabó y miró a su amiga, la vio con la boca casi abierta.

- Wow, el amor verdadero si que existe. - dijo lanie sonriendo.

- Si, existe. - dijo Kate mirándola.

- Kate, y de verdad no has estado con nadie desde que te mudaste? - preguntó y al ver que su amiga negaba, preguntó – Por el?

- si.

- Joder Kate, espero que ese chico venga pronto, por que debe de ser muy especial.

. Lo es.

Kate estaba contenta de que Lanie la entendiera. Si, no había estado con nadie, solo quería estar con el. Kate aparcó el coche y entró en su portal. Cuando llegó a su puerta se sorprendió al ver que alguien le había dejado el periódico y un regalo.

Entró en casa y dejó las llaves y se sentó en el sofá. Abrió el periódico y casi se cae al ver el titular que decía: " Famoso escritor Richard Castle se muda a Nueva York para empezar su nueva serie libros. "

Abrió con manos temblorosas el regalo y sonrió al ver que era su nuevo libro. El que ella no había tenido la oportunidad de comprar todavía. Pasó la primera pagina y lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos al ver la dedicatoria: " Lo prometí ".

Había venido. Había cumplido su promesa. Kate se tumbó abrazando el libro y se durmió sin darse cuenta entrando en un precioso sueño que incluía un dicho escritor y una promesa. Tal vez cuando despertara, pensaría que había sido un sueño. Pero no lo era.

Solo tenía que abrir el libro para comprobarlo.

* * *

**quen tal? os gusta? opiniiones! os dejo con la intriga de la locura que haré! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 ;) tengo que tomarme un momento para dedicar este capitulo a una persona que lee mis dos fics desde el principio y siempre me hace saber que le encantan. Me emociona cada vez que fangirlea con mis fics. Sara, muchisimas gracias por leer y por animarme. Este capitulo te lo dedico, espero que te guste!**

* * *

Kate despertó con una alegría en el cuerpo y no lo entendía. Era martes por la mañana y tenía que ir a trabajar como siempre. Porque estaba tan contenta? Supo la respuesta cuando intentó levantarse del sofá y cayó una cosa al suelo. Al ver que era el libro de Rick, lo recordó todo.

Había venido. Había cumplido su promesa. Este era el principio de una historia que no tendría final para ellos. Habían sido separados sin que nadie les preguntara si era eso lo que querían, no habían tenido otra opción. Pero incluso la distancia, las opiniones de sus amigos y sus familias, no habían podido evitar que se esperaran el uno al otro. Y ahora lo habían conseguido.

Kate se fue a la ducha y una vez acabada, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo. Estaba decidida a ir a buscarle una vez acabara de trabajar. Necesitaba abrazarle y decirle lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Lo mucho que lo necesitaba en su vida.

Abrió la puerta para salir y se encontró con una sorpresa. En el suelo había una carta y una nota.

Los cogió y fue hacia el ascensor leyendo la nota que decía:

_Querida Kate,_

_He cumplido mi promesa. He venido a buscarte. Hemos esperado muchos años para esto, y espero que cuando acabé esto que estoy planeando para ti, tu me hayas esperado también y no hayas estado con nadie. Por que yo no he estado con nadie. Solo te quiero a ti Kate._

_Cuando te fuiste, dejaste un vació en mi vida que no pude ni quise remplazar. Lo único que tenía como compañía eran mis palabras hacia ti. Por eso todavía no podemos vernos, hasta que hayas leído todas las cartas que te escribí cuando te fuiste. Te escribí una carta cada año, un total de 18. Nunca tuve el valor de enviártelas. Cada día tendrás dos. Y cuando llegues a la última, llegara el momento que ambos esperamos con impaciencia. Nuestro rencuentro._

_Solo aguanta un poco más y dentro de nada estaremos el uno delante del otro._

_Te quiere, Rick. _

Por una parte estaba super contenta y no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar que el había cumplido su promesa y pronto se verían. Pero por la otra, estaba triste por que ella estaba decidía en verle hoy. Quería verle hoy y decirle todo lo que sentía. Pero solo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Con sus palabras, podía hacerlo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la comisaria, Ryan y Esposito no pudieron evitar notar que estaba más feliz. Y inmediatamente supieron el por que. Lanie se lo había contado. Espo cogió su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Lanie que decía : " Lo ha cumplido. ".

No habían recibido ninguna llamada para un asesinato asi que Kate se sentó en su mesa y abrió la primera carta de Rick.

_Querida Kate,_

_Te has ido. Este es el primer año que paso sin ti. No ha sido nada fácil pasar de curso con los mismo compañeros de siempre pero sin ti. Te echo de menos. Mama intenta animarme pero solo hay una cosa que podría hacerlo. Tu._

_Ahora con quien jugare después de clase? Con quien pasare los días tristes? Quien me cogerá de la mano? Mama dice que tengo que salir con mis amigos y que hay mas niñas guapas en el cole. Pero es que ninguna de ellas eres tu. Y yo solo te quiero a ti. Quiero a mi chica de vuelta._

_No se que estarás haciendo allí en Nueva York o si te lo estarás pasando bien, pero recuerda que en la otra punta del país tienes a alguien pensando en ti y deseando verte de nuevo. Aunque solo fuera una vez. Aunque solo fuera ver tu preciosa sonrisa. Siempre, recuerdalo._

_Nos vemos pronto, Kate._

_Te quiere, Rick._

Una lagrima cayó de los ojos de Kate al acabar de leer la carta. Para nada se lo había pasado bien en Nueva York por que todo lo que hacía le recordaba a Rick. Esto debería hacerlo con Rick, Esto le gustaría a Rick, Esto sacaría una sonrisa a Rick...

Guardó la carta en su bolsa para después llevarla a casa y guardarla en un lugar muy especial para ella. Un lugar que solo era para Rick.

Tuvieron que resolver un caso que les llevó todo el día y acabaron muy tarde.

* * *

Kate llegaba muy cansada a casa. Salió del ascensor y vio otra carta en la puerta. La segunda. El cansancio desapareció y en su lugar apareció una sonrisa.

Cogió la carta y entró sentándose en el sofá y abriéndola.

_Querida Kate,_

_Segunda carta. Segundo año sin ti._

_Las cosas no se hacen fáciles. No se hace fácil el poder olvidarte, y es que no quiero hacerlo._

_Mañana es tu cumple. Estuve mirando todas las fotos que teníamos juntos y fui a nuestra piedra. La recuerdas? Ya no es lo mismo sin ti. No siento lo mismo cuando estoy allí. Pero me recuerda a ti y en estos momentos, es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan de tu recuerdo._

_Espero que te lo pases genial y que pidas muchos deseos. Yo pedí que estuviéramos juntos. Espero que pronto se cumpla. _

_Sopla una vela por mi. Y cuando el fuego se apague, acuérdate de mi. Cada día te echo mas de menos. _

_Nos vemos pronto, Kate._

_Te quiere, Rick._

Se levantó y fue a su habitación. Sacó de un cajón de su mesilla una caja y la abrió.

Dentro había una foto de ella y de Rick abrazándose el día que ella se iba. La había sacado la madre de Rick sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. También estaba el collar que Rick le había regalado. Puso las dos cartas y cerró.

- Siempre. - susurró.

* * *

**Que tal? entre hoy y mañana estara el 4 ;) reviews please que me encantaaan! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 ;) Aquí vais a tener una sorpresaa, pero os dejo con intriga al final, no me mateis! Este capitulo va dedicado a una de las personas mas importantes para mi y una de mis mejores amigas. Ella esta ahí siempre, incluso cuando nadie esta. Ella me hace reir cuado lo ùnico que quiero es llorar. Es especial. Ella es Raquel. Te quiero y que sepas que eres una de las mejores personas que tengo en esta vida! Te quiero querida amiga ;) a ver si te encuentras por aquí...**

* * *

Kate se levantó una hora antes por que solo quería leer la carta. Los días se le estaban haciendo largos sin poder verle. Necesitaba tenerlo a su lado ya, poder abrazarlo, poder decirle todo. Simplemente necesitaba tenerlo con ella después de tanto tiempo sin estar juntos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró la carta. La cogió y se metió dentro sentándose en el sofá para leerla.

_Querida Kate,_

_Tercer año sin ti y las cosas no mejoran. Si que salgo mas con mis amigos y amigas, notó como algunas intentan ligar conmigo pero quiero que sepas que ninguna se compara contigo y que yo solo te quiero a ti. El otro día escuché una conversación entre Raquel y Maria:_

_- Puedo conseguir gustarle. - decía Maria._

_- Maria, esta cogido. - le decía Raquel._

_- Por quien ?_

_- Por Kate._

_- Kate? Pero si hace 8 años que se ha ido. Ya se habrá olvidado de ella._

_- Mas quisieras tu, ni Rick se ha olvidado de ella ni ella de el. Nunca lo harán._

_Recuerdas como de pesada era Maria? Y como siempre os peleabais por mi? Recuerdo como te enfadabas conmigo por que decías que iba mas con ella que contigo, pero Kate, solo lo hacía para ponerte celosa. Nunca me gustó y nunca lo hará. Siempre tuve solo ojos para ti y sigo teniendo solo ojos para ti. _

_El otro día nos dijeron en clase que hiciéramos una redacción sobre alguna persona a la que admiramos y a la que nos gustaría tener a nuestro lado. Yo por supuesto la hice sobre ti. Te admiro. Te admiro porque perdiste a tu madre pero por lo que me ha contado mi madre, sigues siendo la misma Kate de siempre. Mi Kate._

_No tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que te echo de menos. Sufriría miles de veces solo por verte una vez mas._

_Nos vemos pronto, Kate._

_Te quiere. Rick._

Cerró la carta y fue a guardarla junto las otras 16. Había ido recibiendo dos cartas cada día como el le había prometido. Esta era la 17. Solo faltaba una. Solo una y podría verle.

* * *

Llegó a la comisaria y se sentó en su mesa esperando a que llegara algún caso para poder resolverlo rápido y poder irse a casa y encontrar la última carta. Necesitaba que ese día pasara rápido. Pero al parecer el universo estaba en contra suya. El caso no era nada fácil y menos para Kate porque le recordaba mucho a su madre. Habían asesinado una mujer que tenía una hija de 18 años. La chica había entrado en la comisaria gritando que tenían que encontrar al asesino de su madre, que ese era su trabajo. Kate le había pedido que se tranquilizara.

- Tu no lo entiendes! Es mi madre, mi madre! Y me la han quitado.- gritaba la joven mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Te entiendo perfectamente. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años. Te prometo que haré lo posible por encontrar al culpable de esto, te lo prometo. No ayudara para nada el saber que lo hemos cogido, porque tu madre seguirá estando muerta. Pero ayudara el saber por que.

Kate había pasado todo el día en la comisaria. Si no fuera por Esposito y Ryan que se ocupaban de recordarla que tenía que comer, no lo hubiera hecho. Consiguieron resolver el caso esa noche. Pero acabaron muy tarde. La joven había agradecido a Kate su esfuerzo y le había dicho que era una buena detective. Que no debería estar sola, tendría que tener a alguien a su lado.

Lo que la joven no sabía es que Kate ya tenía a alguien a su lado. Alguien que vería dentro de poco.

* * *

Salió del ascensor y se encontró la carta delante de la puerta. Sonrió por segunda vez aquel día. La primera había sido por la mañana cuando había leído la primera carta. La cogió y sentó en el sofá a leerla.

_Querida Kate,_

_Hoy es mi primer día en Nueva York y dentro de poco te veré. Has estado recibiendo mis cartas desde el día en que te fuiste. Esas eran cartas de cuando eramos niños. Eran como de despedida. Y aunque nos queríamos, tu y yo sabemos que solo teníamos 10 años y no sabíamos el significado del amor._

_Pero esta es la primera carta de amor que te escribo. Esta carta es para decirte hola, no adiós._

_Ahora si que ya sabemos el significado del amor. Y yo estoy enamorado de ti Kate Beckett. Eres la mujer de mis sueños, la persona con la que quiero pasar los días y las noches. Eres mi alma gemela._

_Hemos esperado 18 años para esto y creo que ya nos merecemos poder disfrutar el uno del otro. El recuerdo de tu sonrisa y la promesa que te hice es lo que me ha hecho aguantar tanto tiempo. Y si fuera necesario, aguantaría mucho mas. Solo por ti._

_Te quise, te quiero y te querré toda mi vida Kate._

_Te prometí que vendría a por ti. Pero también te prometí otra cosa verdad?_

_Solo una última cosa, abre la puerta Kate._

Se levantó con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos y abrió la puerta.

Dos mejores amigos separados.

Dos personas que se querían.

La trágica muerte de su madre.

Tantas lagrimas derramadas.

Tantos momentos perdidos.

18 años de espera.

Todo había valido la pena por que ahora tenía delante a la persona que mas quería en este mundo arrodillado y con un anillo en su mano.

* * *

**No me mateis? jajaja! reviews please! que os parece?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí esta el esperado reencuentroo! Veo que algunos me queriais matar pero como dijisteis, quien escribiria esta historia? el review de (guiguita ) me encantó! y para (detective castle), me hace ilusion que este sea el primer fic que leas en español! es un honor ;) me encantan vuestros reviews! **

* * *

Ahí estaba. Su Rick. Su chico, arrodillado, con la misma sonrisa que tenia cuando era pequeño que muchas veces hacía que sus días fueran mejores y con esos ojos azules.

Había valido todo la pena. Tanta espera, tantas lagrimas, todo. Este era el principio de su historia, a partir de hoy ellos elegirían que se escribiría.

- Kate, te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Los dos hemos esperado mucho tiempo para poder estar juntos, para poder vernos, para poder pasar nuestra vida juntos. Cuando te fuiste, dejaste un vacío en mi y aunque eramos niños, yo te quería y sabía que estaba enamorado de ti. La gente no creía en que lo conseguiríamos pero aquí estamos. Te prometí que vendría a por ti y he cumplido mi promesa. Pero también te prometí otra cosa. Yo se que me quieres Kate. Pero solo necesito saber si querrías casarte conmigo? - preguntó Rick un poco nervioso.

Por fin. Por fin estaba delante de la mujer a la que amaba. Habían esperado mucho tiempo para estar juntos después de que les separaran sin ni siquiera preguntarles si era eso lo que querian. No les habían dado la oportunidad. Pero ahora la tenían y no la iban a desperdiciar.

- Si. - decía Kate con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.- Si.- volvía a decir.

- Oh...Kate .- dijo el levantándose y poniéndole el anillo.

La abrazo levantándola del suelo y dando vueltas. Estaban prometidos. Ahora ya nadie podría separarles. Ahora podían empezar su vida juntos. Se separaron y Kate se acercó para besarle.

Le besó porque podía. Porque ya no tenía que pasar las noches sola en la cama llorando por que necesitaba tenerlo a su lado. Cuando se separaron, lagrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Kate.

- Te quiero. Te quiero mucho Rick. - dijo ella todavía abrazándose a el.

- Y yo a ti Kate. - dijo el cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola al sofá.

Rick se sentó primero y notó como kate se sentaba casi encima de el. Cogiendo su camisa como si tuviera miedo de que se iba a ir o de que esto era un sueño y pronto despertaría sola.

- Estoy aquí Kate, no me voy a ir. No te dejare sola nunca mas.

- Has cumplido tu promesa. Lo has hecho Rick. - dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Sin soltar su camisa.

- Lo he hecho. Solo por ti.

- Prométeme que nunca más nos vamos a separar. Que no vamos a perder mas tiempo.

- Te lo prometo. - dijo el notando como los ojos de Kate se cerraban poco a poco.

- Te quiero Rick. - dijo ella casi en un susurro.

- Yo también te quiero Kate. Siempre.

Los ojos de Kate se cerraron. Hoy. Hoy sería el primer día que dormiría tranquila. Que no tenía que preocuparse de levantarse y encontrarse con un cama vacía. Ya no tendría que hacer eso por que el ya estaba ahí con ella. Rick ya la tenía y nunca la dejaría caer.

* * *

Notó como el sol entraba por su ventana y no pudo evitar despertarse. Al abrir los ojos estaba en su cama. Tapada y con el pijama puesto. Que había pasado. Recordaba que estaba leyendo la carta de Rick y...

Rick.

Donde estaba? Había sido todo un sueño? No. Esto no podía estar pasando. Había parecido todo tan real. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar y gritar el nombre de Rick. Empezó a temblar.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró un Rick asustado y preocupado.

- Kate? Que te pasa cariño? - preguntó el sentándose en la cama.

- Rick? Creía que había sido todo un sueño. Creía que no habías venido. - dijo Kate abrazándole mientras seguía llorando.

- Kate, mira tu mano.

Kate miró su mano y al ver el anillo empezó a llorar más. Pero ahora lloraba de alegría. Alegría por que ya no tenía que preocuparse más.

- Siempre que sientas que necesitas fuerzas o que necesitas saber si esto es un sueño, solo tienes que mirar ese anillo Kate. Y recordar que ese anillo lo puse yo en tu mano. Que ya estamos juntos y nadie nos va a separar. - dijo el besándola.

Cuando se separaron Kate sonreía. Levantó su brazo y le enseñó la muñeca. Le enseñó su tatuaje.

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír y pasar su dedo por encima del tatuaje.

Entonces algo pasó. Algo que sorprendió mucho a Kate.

Rick se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y ahí estaba. En la parte de arriba de su pecho, estaba el tatuaje que ponía: " nos vemos pronto. ". Esta vez fue Kate la que pasó sus dedos por encima del tatuaje. No pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera.

- Nos vemos pronto. - susurró ella.

- Nos vemos pronto. - volvió a susurrar el.

Se volvieron a besar.

- Venga preciosa, vístete que tengo preparado un buen desayuno para ti y luego nos vamos a casa.

- A casa?

- Si, a nuestra casa. - contestó Rick sonriendo.

Kate sonrió y se levantó decidida a vestirse y desayunar lo más rápido posible.

Quería ir a " su" casa ya.

Su casa.

* * *

**Creiais que era un sueño? No soy tan mala, o si? jajajaj ;) que tal lo he hecho? espero que os haya gustado! no tengo ni idea de cuanto quereis que dure esta historia. Estoy pensando en hacer como mucho 3 capitulos mas y un prologue. Que os parece? o quereis mas?. Hacedmelo saber y reviews porfavooor! que me encantan! twitter : luu_sii**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 ;) es un poquito mas largo! Espero que os guste. Me encantan los reviews que me dejais. Varias sorpresas para Kate en este capitulo! Pronto actualizare el fic de siempre tambien! Atentos! Bueno disfrutad :) **

* * *

Llegaron a un edificio bastante bonito y caro. Rick entrelazó su dedos con los de Kate y entraron. El portero les recibió con un agradable saludo y deseándoles un buen día. A kate le pareció que podría acostumbrarse a todo aquello, siempre y cuando llegara a caso con el y se fuera a casa con el. Al entrar en el loft, no pudo evitar el ruido de sorpresa que salió de su boca. Aquello era precioso. El salón era gigante con muchas ventanas que lo iluminaban y la cocina estaba abierta, dando al salón Precioso.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. - dijo el subiendo las escaleras que había a la izquierda.

Kate le siguió y vio como abría una puerta a la derecha. Al entrar lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Rick..

- Se que es demasiado pronto, pero cuando estés preparada, esto ya lo tendremos hecho. - dijo el mirando al rededor la habitación.

Era una habitación muy grande, pintada de azul y con juguetes para niños y una cuna. Estaba todo preparado para cuando estuvieran preparados para tener un hijo. Para ser una familia. Kate no podía estar mas contenta. Tenía al hombre de su vida a su lado, un hombre que se había tomado la molestia de esperar 18 años para poder estar a su lado y que ahora se estaba tomando la molestia para poder tener una familia con ella. Perfecto.

-Me encanta. - dijo ella besándolo.

Las manos de Rick rodearon su cintura y las de ella rodearon su cuello. Desde un principio Kate solo quería que fuera un beso pero cuando notó que Rick acariciaba un trocito de piel que había quedado al descubierto en su cintura, sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo y ya no quería parar. Desenredó sus manos de su cuello y empezó a abrir los botones de su camisa.

- Rick... - dijo ella besándolo con mas fuerza.

- Relaja, princesa. Estamos en la habitación de nuestro hijo y ademas tengo mas sorpresas. - dijo el besándola una vez más y separándose sonriendo.

- Idiota, quita esa sonrisa de la cara, porque espero que me des lo que quiero pronto. - dijo ella intentando sonar enfadada pero la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios la delató.

Rick la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la parte de abajo donde entraron en una habitación a la derecha.

Era preciosa. La cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas y velas. Kate no podía quitar los ojos de esa cama y su imaginación se apoderó de ella.

- Tierra a Kate. - dijo Rick sabiendo perfectamente donde había ido la mente de Kate.

- Perdón. - dijo ella sonriendo.

- Esta es nuestra habitación.

Había dos puertas en la habitación cerca de la puerta del baño.

- Y esas dos puertas ? - preguntó Kate.

- Tu sorpresa. - dijo el cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola a la puerta de la derecha.

Cuando entraron la cara de Kate se iluminó.

- este es tu despacho. Aquí tienes tu mesa, tus libros. Cuando estés muy agobiada y muy cansada de mi, vienes aquí y te relajas. Y te he puesto una pizarra de las que usáis los detectives por si la necesitas para algún caso. - dijo el sonriendo.

El despacho era muy grande y tenía una ventana muy grande que iluminaba toda la habitación. Había un sofá que parecía muy cómodo y detrás una gran estantería llena de libros. Lo mejor era la mesa de trabajo. Era muy grande y en el centro había un marco de fotos. Kate se acercó y sonrió al ver la foto. Era ella y el cuando eran más pequeños. Mirándose el uno al otro y sonriendo. Se podía ver la alegría en sus ojos y sus sonrisas. La verdad es que Kate no sabía quien había hecho esa foto pero se lo agradecería siempre..

- me encanta y nunca me cansare de ti. - dijo ella acercándose y besándolo.

- Lo se. - dijo el sonriendo.

- Creído. - dijo ella golpeando su pecho.

El se acercó y le dio un último beso antes de separarse y llevarla a la otra habitación que era el despacho de el. Era igual de grande y también tenía una estantería gigante llena de libros.

Kate supo que aquel era su hogar. Con su futuro marido y formando su futura familia. Y en ese mismo instante supo que no lo habría querido de ninguna otra forma.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se pasaron todo el día trasladando las cosas mas importantes de Kate al loft. Estuvieron todo el día trabajando. Acabaron muy cansados.

- No puedo creer que mañana sea lunes y tenga que trabajar. - dijo Kate.

- A lo mejor el día de mañana no es tan malo. - dijo el sonriendo.

- Que tramas? - preguntó Kate.

- No se de que estas hablando. Que te parece si nos duchamos y vemos una película ?

- Genial.

Los dos se durmieron en el sofá antes de que acabara la película abrazados. Había sido un día muy ajetreado para ellos y lo único que querían era tener un momento de descanso juntos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kate se duchó y se preparó para ir a trabajar. Cuando salió del baño se encontró a Rick preparándole el desayuno.

- Buenos días preciosa.

- Buenos días. Que haces despierto? - preguntó ella.

- Tengo que escribir. - dijo el sin mirarla.

Kate notó algo raro en el y sabía que tramaba algo pero lo dejó pasar. No quería irse a trabajar por que le echaría de menos y no quería separarse de el. Rick le tendió el café que siempre le compraba y que había empezado a querer tanto que no podía pasar una mañana sin tenerlo .

- has bajado? - preguntó Kate cogiendo el café y bebiendo.

- Si, tenía que arreglar unas cosas y he aprovechado para comprar el café.

Se bebió el café y cogió su pistola y su bolsa.

- Te echare de menos. - dijo Kate dándole un beso.

- Y yo a ti.

- Nos vemos pronto. - dijo Kate sonriendo.

- Nos vemos pronto. - respondió el sonriendo.

Cuando Kate salió por la puerta cerrándola, Rick se fue a su habitación para vestirse para darle su última sorpresa. Le encantaba la forma en que la cara de kate se iluminaba cada vez que el le daba una sorpresa. Si por el fuera, se pasaría toda la vida dándole sorpresas.

* * *

Kate estaba en su mesa de trabajo sin poder concentrarse en el papeleo. No habían tenido ningún caso de momento y lo único que ella quería era volver a casa y pasar el día con su escritor favorito. Se levantó para ir al baño y despejarse un poco. A los dos minutos cuando volvió,encontró algo en su mesa.

Café.

Sorprendida se acercó y bebió un trago dándose cuenta que solo había una persona que le traía ese café.

Rick.

Miró de lado a lado buscándole.

- Buscas a alguien? .- preguntó el detrás suya.

- Rick! Que haces aquí.

- Trabajar.

- Como? - preguntó Kate sorprendida.

- Pues vengo a seguir a mi musa en sus casos y informarme para poder escribir mis saga de libros.

- Y se puede saber quien es tu musa?.- preguntó ella un poco molesta pensando que estaría por ahí siguiendo a otra policía.

- De verdad tienes que preguntar eso? - preguntó el sonriendo.

Kate sonrió y se sentó en su mesa más contenta. Ahora le tendría todos los días a su lado y ayudándola con los casos. Esto no podría ir a mejor.

- Pero y porque yo ? - preguntó ella.

- Por que todo escritor necesita a su inspiración.

Kate sonrió. Ella era su inspiración.

- Beckett tenemos un caso. - dijo Ryan colgando el teléfono mientras el y Espo se ponían las chaquetas.

- Un asesinato? Puedo llevar pistola? - preguntó Rick animado como un niño de 10 años.

- En tus sueños Rick. - dijo Kate un poco seria.

Y es que se había dado cuenta de que esto podría ser un poco peligroso para el. Le encantaba tenerlo ahí a su lado y no se concentraba mucho si el no estaba pero prefería llegar a casa y encontrarlo ahí recibiéndola con besos que no tenerlo por que le había pasado algo.

Subieron al ascensor y Kate entrelazó sus dedos con los de el.

* * *

**Que taaal? Os ha gustado? reviews please! nos vemos prontoooo! ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí esta el 7 ;) he actualizado la de siempre tambien! leedla! a ( smile) se que ese capitulo fue un poco rapido pero era porque tenía planeado esto que ya vais a leer. Os sonara. Voy a ir escribiendo todo los capitulos pero cambiandolos un poco claro porque ahora estan juntitoss :) Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Llegaron al edificio donde habían asesinado a la chica. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Kate soltó la mano de Rick y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ryan y Esposito estaban esperándoles en la puerta del apartamento. Los dos se quedaron paralizados cuando entraron y vieron el cuerpo. La chica estaba rodeada de rosas por todo el cuerpo y en los ojos.

- Rosas para tu tumba. - dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Rosas para tu tumba? - preguntó Esposito.

- Enserio tio ? No has leído mi libro? - dijo Rick un poco molesto.

- Bueno Castle, parece que tienes un fan. - dijo Ryan viendo como Rick hacía una cara extraña por que le había llamado Castle. La verdad es que nadie le llamaba así, pero le gustaba y podría acostumbrarse.

Rick se quedó hablando con Esposito y Ryan mientras Kate iba a inspeccionar el cuerpo.

- Quien eres. - preguntó en susurro.

- Alyson Tisdale. - dijo Lanie acercándose.

- No hay señal de forcejeo. La conocía. - dijo Kate sin preguntar.

- Incluso le compró flores. Quien dice que el romance esta muerto. Y mucho menos después de veros a vosotros dos. - dijo Lanie señalando a Rick. - Esta bueno!. - dijo sonriendo.

- Lanie! - dijo Kate dándole un golpe en el brazo.

- Vale, vale! Todo tuyo. - dijo Lanie.

- Bueno y que le ha dado a parte de rosas?. - preguntó Kate intentando cambiar de tema.

- Dos disparos en el pecho, calibre pequeño. - dijo Lanie apartando un poco las hojas que había encima de su pecho.

Se fueron a la comisaria para empezar a trabajar en las pistas que ya tenían sobre el asesinato.

Rick fue a hacerse un café a la sala de descanso mientras Kate ponía una caja llena de libros encima de la mesa de un Ryan sorprendido al ver aquello.

- Y esto? - preguntó Ryan.

- Todos los libros de Castle. Vais a familiarizaros con todas las escenas de asesinatos de sus libros para que no se nos pase ninguna.

Ryan cogió un libro de la caja y lo abrió sonriendo al ver lo que había escrito.

- De la librería de Katherine Beckett.. - dijo el sonriendo.

- Tienes algún problema con leer Ryan?. - dijo ella mirándolo desafiante.

- Wow, eres una gran fan! - dijo Esposito ilusionado.

- Si, del genero. - dijo Kate intentando sonar convincente.

- Si...claro... por eso te estas poniendo roja. - dijo Ryan.

- Que tienes? 12?.- dijo ella quitandole el libro de las manos. - nuestro sospechoso tiene o cree tener una relación con Castle así que ya sabéis por donde empezar.

Kate volvió a su mesa y se sentó esperando a que Rick llegara. La había enviado un mensaje diciendo que iba a casa para traerle las cajas con las cartas de sus fans.

Media hora después, Rick entraba a la comisaría con tres cajas llenas de cartas. Kate se sorprendió y las llevó a la sala para empezar a buscar algo sospechoso.

- Que es esto?.- preguntó Esposito sorprendido al pasar por delante de la sala.

- Cartas de las fans de Castle, le quieren tanto como el se quiere a si mismo. - dijo Kate sonriendo sabiendo que el iba a saltar.

- Eh! . - dijo Rick sonando como un niño de 10 años.

- Te quiero?.- dijo Kate.

- Si, ya. - dijo el volviendo a las cartas con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Bueno, pues os dejo. Da grima ver las miraditas que os tiráis.- dijo Espo sonriendo.

Se pasaron toda la tarde en la sala leyendo las cartas hasta que por fin encontraron una. Ahora solo tenían que esperar a que les dieran el resultado de las huellas. Llamaron para informarles de otro caso que también se basaba en una delas escenas de un libro de Castle. Estaban en la escena del crimen cuando llamaron a Kate diciendo que tenían ya las huellas. Cuando llegaron a la casa del supuesto asesino, Kate no pudo evitar una punzada de miedo al ver que su habitación estaba llena de fotos de Castle y de todos sus libros. Le detuvieron.

Se fueron a casa y cuando Rick y Kate estaban a punto de entrar en el ascensor para irse a casa, Rick decidió hablar.

- Que sepas que hemos cogido al asesino equivocado.

Kate paró las puertas del ascensor y salió.

- Pero que haces? Vamos a casa.

- Rick, no puedes decirme que hemos cogido al asesino equivocado y esperar que me vaya a casa. Especialmente cuando se que siempre acabas teniendo razón. - dijo ella un poco molesta por la sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de el- Cállate y vamos a seguir investigando.

Se pasaron dos horas investigando y llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían que ir a hacerle unas preguntas al padre de Alyson. Kate no pudo creer como todavía no lo habían hecho. Cuando subieron al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron. Rick cogió de la cintura a Kate y la besó tiernamente.

- y esto?. - preguntó ella sorprendida al separarse.

- Es que no he podido hacerlo en todo el día y tenía ganas.

Kate se acercó y le besó.

- Pues bueno, yo tampoco he podido hacerlo y también tenía ganas.- dijo besandole otra vez.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del padre, le hicieron unas cuantas preguntas y volvieron a la comisaría.

- Se esta muriendo. - dijo Rick.

- Lo he notado. - dijo ella sonriendo.

- Me encanta cuando los dos pensamos lo mismo. - dijo Rick sonriendo.

- Y a mi, pero estoy cansada.

- Que tal si cuando acabe el caso, nos vamos a casa y te preparo una buena cena y una ducha calentita? . - preguntó el acariciando su mano.

- Solo si la ducha es con compañía. - dijo ella poniendo cara de inocente.

- Eso puedo arreglarlo. - dijo el sonriendo. El caso tenía que acabarse ya!.

Fueron a hacerle unas preguntas al hermano y no pudieron evitar la decepción al ver que tenía una cuartada. Todos estaban convencidos menos Kate. Kate Beckett no era una mujer que se dejaba convencer a la primera. Llegaron a la conclusión de que la cuartada del hermano ya no era tan buena si hubiera tenido dos pasaportes.

- Perfecta cuartada, perfecto asesinato. - dijo Rick.

- Pero es imposible de probar. - dijo Kate molesta.

De todas formas, gracias a la ayuda de Rick, consiguieron una orden para detenerlo.

Kate paró el coche delante de el edificio del hermano y se giró hacía Rick.

- Si te pido que te quedes en el coche lo harás?.- preguntó Kate.

- Porque? - preguntó Rick sorprendido.

- Por que esto es peligroso Rick y no eres policía. - dijo Kate acariciándole la mano.

- Vale... - dijo Rick decepcionado.

Kate se acercó y le dio un beso.

- Te quiero. - dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento del hermano y llamaron. Nada. Derrumbaron la puerta y no le encontraron. De repente el móvil de Kate sonó y ella lo cogió escuchando a un Rick que parecía que estaba corriendo.

- Va por las escaleras! - gritó Rick antes de colgar.

Kate fue corriendo y le apuntó con la pistola desde arriba.

- Policía! No te muevas!

El hermano no hizo caso y Kate vio como salió corriendo y Rick salía detrás suyo.

- Rick! No!.- gritó Kate asustada.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y llegó a la parte de detrás. Se escondió detrás de un camión. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte al ver al chico apuntando a Rick con la pistola. No. esto no podía estar pasando.

- Rick estas bien?.- preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

- Si, pero aquí este necesita una pastilla de menta.- dijo el ganándose un empujón del chico.

- Harrison déjale ir! Se acabó!.- dijo Kate acercándose un poco más.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Harrison se puso muy nervioso y Rick aprovechó ese instante para golpearle y tirarle. Al quitarle la pistola se giró hacía Kate.

- Dime que has visto eso!.- gritó emocionado.

Kate le puso las esposas y se giró hacía Rick empujándolo contra la pared.

- Que coño estabas pensando! Podías haber acabado muerto!. - gritó Kate todavía con el susto en el cuerpo.

- Pero si estaba el seguro!. - dijo el sorprendido por el reciente cambio de actitud de Kate.

El camino a casa en coche fue silencioso y solo se dirigieron miradas. Cuando entraron por la puerta Rick cogió la mano de Kate y la llevó al sillón.

- Kate que pasa?.

- Rick, esto es muy peligroso para ti.

- Kate, lo siento, no debí hacerlo. Pero me gusta estar contigo en tu trabajo y lo creas o no estoy mas seguro ahí y así puedo protegerte a ti también.

- Rick, podrías haber muerto!.- dijo ella levantando la voz mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

- te he dicho que el seguro estaba puesto.

- Hoy, pero y si mañana no lo esta? Rick no puedo perderte...no puedo...- Dijo ella abrazándolo.

- No lo harás Kate, prometo que no lo harás. Estando juntos somos mas fuertes. Tu puedes estar pendiente de mi y yo de ti.

- Compañeros?- preguntó ella abrazándolo mas fuerte.

- Siempre.- dijo el besándola.

Cuando se separaron, Kate sonrió.

- Creo que me prometiste una ducha con compañía...- dijo ella levantandose y desabrochando tres botones de su camisa delante de el.

- Creo que si lo hice. - dijo el siguiéndola al baño.

Era peligroso, si. Pero juntos podrían superarlo. Juntos podrían superar todo lo que se les plantara en el camino. Después de todo habían superado el tiempo esperando 18 años para poder estar juntos.

* * *

**Y? Que tal? reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**No os podeis quejar eh , actualización de los 3 fics :) subí nueva historia, si no la habeís leido, leedla a ver que os parece :) Aquí el capitulo 8. Me he reido mucho con Kate y Rick en este capitulo!**

* * *

No paraba de sonar.

- Apaga eso! Son las 5 de la mañana!- dijo Rick con voz ronca.

- No puedo, seguramente sea un caso.- Dijo ella quitando la sabana de encima.

- Un caso a las 5 de la mañana? Pero que clase de trabajo tienes? - dijo Rick poniéndose la sabana encima.

- Levántate que tu tienes los papeles en los que te avisa lo que te pasa si me sigues.

- Que tendré que levantarme a las 5 de la mañana?

- Que gracioso. Vístete. - dijo Kate besándolo.

Se vistieron rápido y fueron a la comisaria.

* * *

Entraron en la sala donde el abogado de Rick le estaba esperando.

El abogado le estaba avisando de todo lo que le podía pasar si seguía a policías y el no paraba de hacer el tonto.

- Tiene que firmar algo o puedo dispararle ya? - preguntó Kate.

Su móvil sonó y contestó. Luego cogió su chaqueta.

- Tenemos un caso? - preguntó Rick emocionado

- No, no. Yo tengo un caso. Tu tienes papeleo. Pobrecito. - dijo Kate riéndose y cerrando la puerta.

- Hoy no le he comprado su café. - dijo Rick al abogado.

* * *

- Que tenemos? - pregunta Kate a Ryan.

- Señora Rosenberg. - dice Ryan señalando a la mujer mayor que esta siendo atendida por un medico. - 90 Años, viene aquí a lavar la ropa y se encuentra la lavadora llena. Vuelve una hora mas tarde y todavía esta llena. Cansada de todo, decide hacer algo.

- Me estas diciendo que una señora de 90 años a matado a una persona por que no tenía sitio en la lavadora? - pregunta Kate ganándose miradas raras de Ryan y de la señora.

- Que? No! Va a la lavadora y saca la ropa del vecino y se encuentra con esto. - señalando a la victima que esta dentro de la lavadora.

- A mí si me sacan la ropa, me enfado. - dice Esposito.

- Tio, si esta seca, puede sacarla. - le contesta Ryan.

- Tu dejarías que alguien toqueteara tu ropa interior? - pregunta Esposito.

- Vive aquí? - pregunta Kate cortando la conversación.

- Trabaja. Es la niñera.

Kate esta subiendo por el ascensor hasta el piso donde trabaja la niñera y cuando las puertas se abren, se encuentra una sorpresa.

- Pensabas que me dejaría ahí en la comisaría todo el día verdad? - dice Rick sonriendo.

Las puertas están apunto de cerrarse y Kate las para con la mano.

- Vamos, encuentran a la niñera muerta en la lavadora y tu pensabas que me iba a perder esto?

- Mi error, - dice Kate caminando hacía la derecha.

- Kate?

- Que?- Dice ella girándose.

- Que es por ahí.- dice Rick señalando a la izquierda y riéndose.

- Cállate. - dice ella yendo a la derecha.

- Por que estas de mal humor?

- Por que no te aguanto.

- Si, pues en la cama no dices lo mismo.

- Rick! Cállate!

- Yo también te quiero. - dice el sonriendo.

- Y encima no me has comprado el café esta mañana.

- A sido tu culpa! Si no te hubieras entretenido dándome besitos en la ducha, hubiéramos tenido tiempo.

- Cállate. - dice llamando a la puerta.

- La niñera se llamaba Sara. Empezó a trabajar para ellos hace 2 años.

- Como sabes tu eso? - pregunta Kate extrañada.

- La portera, es una gran fan. - dice el guiñándole el ojo.

La puerta se abre.

- Señora Piterson, Soy la detective Kate Beckett, LA policía de Nueva York, Quería hacerle unas preguntas sobre Sara.

- Si, claro. Pase. - dice ella dejándola pasar.

- Rick Castle. Solo nueva York. - dice el pasando.

Estuvieron haciendo algunas preguntas y averiguaron que tenía un ex novio llamado Brad. Cogieron su bolso y estuvieron mirando.

* * *

- De verdad vas a ser tu la que llame a los padres? - pregunta Rick mirándola.

- Mas fácil escribirlo que vivirlo, verdad Rick?.- dice ella saliendo del ascensor de la comisaria.

- Tres hombres al rededor de un ordenador? Mas vale que eso no sea porno, si lo es, quiero formar parte de ello. - dijo Rick refiriéndose a Ryan, Esposito y Roy.

- Rick! - dijo Kate.

- Estaba bromeando. - dijo el riéndose.

Se quedaron hablando un rato del caso y Rick montó una teoría basándose en que podía haber sido un vecino.

* * *

- Tu teoría era buena. - dice Kate sonriendo mientras quitaban los platos de la mesa después de haber cenado.

- Siempre lo son. - dijo el cogiéndola de la cintura.

- No, siempre son tonterías. - dijo ella besándolo.

- Lo que tu digas. Cojo helado y nos ponemos a ver algo. Chocolate o Vainilla? - pregunta el acercándose a la nevera.

- Chocolate.

- Vale, pues yo vainilla.

Se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a ver una película. Las piernas de Kate estaban encima de las de Rick.

- Dios, que rico esta el helado de Vainilla.- dijo Rick metiéndose una cucharada en la boca.

- A ver déjame probarlo. - dijo Kate acercándose a el.

Rick extendió la cuchara a la boca de Kate, pero esta apartó su mano y le besó. Saboreando todo. Cuando su lengua chocó con la de el, sintió mariposas en el estomago.

- Pues si que esta rico.- dijo separándose.

- El helado o yo ? - preguntó Rick levantando las cejas.

- Los dos. - dijo ella volviendo a besarle.

Su móvil sonó y les interrumpió.

- Vamos, Lanie ha encontrado algo.

* * *

Llegaron allí y saludaron a Lanie.

- hola, Rick. - dijo ella sonriendole.

- Hola Lanie. - sonrió el también.

- Vale, venga. Que tienes? - interrumpió Kate ganándose risas por parte de Lanie y Rick.

- Tuvo sexo antes de morir.

- Sexo? Antes de morir? - preguntó Kate.

- No se por que te sorprendes. Tu y yo lo tenemos antes de salir de casa. - dijo Rick.

- Rick! - gritó kate poniéndose roja. Lanie reía.

- No puedo decirte mas pero, conocía al chico.

Encontraron al ex novio y le hicieron algunas preguntas.

- No salgas de la ciudad. - dijo Kate al chico antes de dejarle marchar. Cuando se fue, Rick se sentó delante de ella con su libreta para apuntar.

- No salgas de la ciudad? No necesitas una causa probable para decir eso? - preguntó Rick.

- Si, pero el no lo sabe. - dijo Kate sonriendo.

- Puedes mentir así? Eso es impresionante! - dijo Rick apuntando en su libreta.

- Rick, no apuntes eso. - dijo Kate saliendo de la sala.

* * *

Fueron a hacerle preguntas a la amiga de Sara que también trabajaba en el edificio. Les dijo que ella creía que Sara era la amante del padre del niño al que cuidaba. Fueron a hacerle pregunta a el también y descubrieron que si le estaba poniendo los cuernos a su mujer, pero no con Sara, si no con su secretaria. Fueron a hacer más preguntas a su mujer.

Estando en casa, Rick tuvo una teoría mejor y se llevó a Kate al edificio.

- Vas a decirme por que estamos aquí.

- Espera.

Bajaron en la planta 15 y fueron al apartamento de la familia que cuidaba la amiga de Sara.

Una vez dentro, hicieron algunas preguntas a la pareja y Rick marcó el numero de Sara y llamó a su móvil. El teléfono sonó sorprendiendo a todos.

Averiguaron que había sido la amiga y la encontraron en la sala de lavadora con un cuchillo en la mano.

Kate controló la situación y consiguió que la chica se diera por vencida.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. - dijo Rick dándole un beso y entrando en casa.

- Y yo de ti. - dijo ella besándolo otra vez.

- Te quiero.

- Yo más. - dijo ella besándolo. Las manos de Rick la levantaron y ella entrelazó sus piernas en su cintura mientras Rick la llevaba a la habitación.

* * *

**Que monos que son! Reviews! ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdon, perdon, perdon! no he podido escribir antes por los examenes! capitulo 9 ;) espero que os guste! una nueva historia se avecina, situada en el instituto, donde la relacion de Rick y Kate es de odio/amor. Final de Waiting for forever! disfrutad!**

* * *

El día siguiente era todo de descanso para ellos, ya que Kate tenía el día libre. Rick estaba un poco nervioso con su libro y Kate estaba enfadada porque una fan le había parado y no paraba de tirarle piropos y abrazarle. Para empeorarlo todo, Rick no había dicho que tenía pareja. Kate lo entendía, porque había sido ella la que había dicho que solo quería que lo supieran sus amigos, pero cada vez se estaba arrepintiendo mas. Y esa mañana nada era diferente, Kate había visto en el periódico el titular: " Escritor Rick Castle tiene cena con su publicista. Habrá algo mas que solo trabajo? ". Le había sentado mal y esa mañana estaba de mala leche.

- Buenos días princesa. - dijo Rick al ver que Kate salía de la habitación.

- Buenos días.- dijo ella seria.

- Que tal has dormido? - preguntó el acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura. Ella se apartó.

- Mal, pero tu ya sabes porque. - dijo yendo hacía el sofá.

- Kate, sabes que no puedo evitar que hablen.

- Si, si que puedes! - dijo ella levantando la voz.

- Que quieres que haga? - dijo Rick poniéndose nervioso.

- Pues que dejes de salir con esa tal Gina.

- Sabes que solo es trabajo, y es mi publicista.

- Lo se? Rick, no se que hacéis cuando estáis allí. A lo mejor estáis liados y yo no lo se! - gritó ella.

- De verdad crees que te haría eso? Pensaba que confiabas mas en mi. - dijo el dolido.

- Rick...lo siento. yo... - Dijo ella acercándose a el.

- No, déjalo. - dijo el separándose y yendo hacía la puerta.

- Donde vas? - preguntó Kate asustada.

- Necesito aire libre. - dijo el antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

- Que ha pasado ya? - preguntó Lanie al ver a Kate entrar por la puerta.

- Como sabes que ha pasado algo? - dijo ella seria.

- Porque esa cara no es la de soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo. - dijo Lanie sentándose a su lado.

- Nos hemos peleado. - dijo Kate mirando sus manos.

- Eso ya lo he deducido, pero porque ?

- Por Gina, por sus fans, por las fotos, por los rumores. Y el no hace nada.

- Kate, no fuiste tu la que le dijiste que por ahora no querías que la gente supiera que estabas prometida con el famoso Rick Castle?

- Si, pero es que no parece importarle que las fans se le lancen encima. Y esa Gina no me da buena pinta. - dijo Kate nerviosa.

- Kate, es famoso. Las fans son algo que tiene que aceptar. Solo tiene que mantener su vida privada fuera de los periódicos, que es lo que tu quieres, y eso de momento lo esta haciendo.

- Ya lo se, pero me molesta que crean que pueden tenerle cuando no pueden. Porque es mio.

- Pero eso no es su culpa. - dijo Lanie acariciando su mano.

- Ya, ya lo se. - dijo Kate sintiéndose culpable.

- Solo puedes hacer una cosa. - dijo Lanie sonriendo.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y entró esperando encontrarle ahí para disculparse, pero todavía no había llegado. Le llamó y le salto el contestador. Donde estaba? Kate empezaba a preocuparse. Se tumbó en el sofá esperándole y al cabo de una hora, Rick todavía no había llegado. Notó como sus ojos se cerraban y luchó contra ellos. No quería dormirse. Estaba preocupada y quería esperar hasta que Rick llegara a casa y disculparse porque odiaba pelearse con el. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron del todo.

Un rato después notó como alguien la levantaba del sofá. Entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello y susurró:

- lo siento.

- Shhht. Duerme Kate. Descansa un poco. - dijo Rick dejándola en la cama. Y tapándola.

- No, no te vayas. - dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

- No me voy, voy al baño a cambiarme. Ahora vuelvo. - dijo el yendo hacía la puerta.

- Te quiero. - dijo ella luchando contra sus ojos que se volvían a cerrar.

- Y yo. - dijo el sonriendo antes de desaparecer.

Cuando volvió, Kate ya estaba dormida. Sonrió al ver lo adorable que estaba. Se metió en la cama y cuando iba a taparse, notó como Kate acercaba su cuerpo al suyo y le abrazaba. El le dio un beso en la cabeza y le apartó un mechón de pelo.

* * *

Estiró el brazo intentando tocarle pero cuando se dio cuenta que su lado estaba vacío, abrió los ojos rápido. Miró por toda la habitación´ pero no le encontró. Se levantó y tubo que ir a por la bata de Rick para ponérsela porque hacía un poco de frio.

Cuando salió de la habitación no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Rick, en la cocina entretenido cocinando. Cuando se acercó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver todo lo que había cocinado Rick. Tortitas, fresas, huevos y mucho mas.

- Rick ? - preguntó ella sin saber que pasaba.

- Oh, hola preciosa. - dijo el acercándose y besándola.

- Que es todo esto? - dijo ella una vez se había separado. Cuando Rick se iba a separar un poco mas de ella, le cogió de la camisa como si no quisiera que se alejara mas.

- Pues es una sorpresa para ti. Hoy no salimos. Vamos a estar todo el día aquí comiendo, viendo películas y disfrutando. - dijo el sonriendo.

- Me parece bien. Siento lo de ayer. - dijo ella mirando al suelo.

- Yo también lo siento. - dijo el levantando su cabeza y besándola.

- Oye, has traído el periódico?. Preguntó Kate.

- Eh, si. Pero todavía no lo he leído. - dijo el extrañado

- Quieres que lo leamos juntos mientras comemos?

- Vale, cógelo y siéntate. Ahora llevo todo. - dijo Rick empezando a llevar los platos.

Una vez estaba todo puesto en la mesilla delante del sofa, se sentaron y empezaron a comer mientras leían el periódico. Cuando llegaron a una pagina, Rick notó que Kate le miraba y el no sabía a que venia eso. Pero entendió todo cuando leyó: " Famoso escritor Rick Castle y la detective Kate Beckett anuncian su compromiso. ".

Cuando se giró y la vio sonriendo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- y esto? - preguntó el.

- Bueno, si van a hablar de ti, quiero que hablen de nosotros. De nadie mas.

Se besaron disfrutando el uno del otro y sonriendo. En ese momento solo importaban ellos. Nadie mas. Lo que decía la gente, lo que decían los periódicos, las fans, nadie importaba. Solo ellos.

- Deberíamos poner una fecha a la boda. - dijo Kate sorprendiendo a Rick.

* * *

**Diiin Dooooon! campanas de boda se avecinan! que taaal? reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaa:) acabo de escribirlo y me duelen un poco los ojos así que si se cuela algo, sorry;) tres cosas: 1. En el fic de siempre dije que iba a traer al 3xk. error. Era en este fic. Se me fue la cabeza ( a lo mejor un diaa os subo un capitulo de nos vemos pronto en el fic de always o al reves sin darme cuenta. ) 2. Me imagino como mucho 10 capitulos mas de este fic y nos despedimos. Prometo acabarlo bien y traer mas historias ;) 3. MADRE MIA VERITAS! que capitulazo. SPOILER* Se acabó, por fin tiene la justicia que se merece ;) . Bueno, empezad a leer...**

* * *

Rick se sorprendió porque no esperaba para nada que Kate le dijera eso.

- Que? - dijo Rick mirándola.

- Digo que deberíamos poner la fecha de la boda. Quiero casarme lo antes posible. Te quiero Rick y quiero siempre contigo. Así que porque esperar mas? - dijo ella mirando esperando que no se hubiera precipitado.

- Perfecto. - dijo el sonriendo.

- Perfecto? - sonrió ella mirándole.

- Si, yo también te quiero y quiero siempre contigo lo antes posible. Bueno futura señora Castle, cuando quiere usted casarse? - preguntó el cogiendo su mano y mirando el anillo que llevaba en su mano.

- El mes que viene. - dijo ella mirando su anillo.

- El mes que viene? - preguntó Rick sorprendido.

- Si, tengo unos días libres y podríamos aprovecharlos. - dijo Kate.

- Vale, tengo que hacer unas llamadas y tenemos que empezar preparando todo lo sabes, no? - preguntó el en caso de que ella no supiera lo que era casarse dentro de un mes.

- Si, lo se. Ya tengo el vestido. El vestido de Lanie, que sera mi dama de honor y solo falta decidir el sitio y todo lo demás. - dijo ella esperando que Rick no hubiera oído lo primero que había dicho. Pero lo había oído.

- Que tienes el vestido? Ya? Desde cuando? - preguntó el mirándola.

- La semana pasada, estábamos Lanie y yo de compras y no se porque me paré en una tienda de vestido de boda y Lanie me obligó a entrar. Miramos todos los vestidos y ninguno me convencía pero cuando estábamos apunto de irnos vi este vestido precioso Rick, y no pude contenerme. - dijo ella sonriendo de alegría.

- Kate, seguro que estabas preciosa. Bueno pues voy a hacer unas llamadas para que empiecen a organizar. Espera, antes de llamar quiero enseñarte una cosa. - dijo el levantándose y yendo hacía su habitación.

Cuando volvió , tenía una revista en la mano.

- Que te parece? - preguntó Rick refiriéndose a una casa con playa. Era una casa gigante con piscina y justo la puerta trasera daba a la playa. Las vistas eran preciosas.

- Me encanta. Pero esto para que es? - preguntó ella.

- Para casarnos. - dijo el sonriendo.

- Enserio? - preguntó Kate sonriendo.

- No eres la única que quería casarse ya. - dijo el besándola y yendo a hacer las llamadas.

* * *

El teléfono sonó y Kate estiró su brazo y contestó.

- Venga Rick, levanta que tenemos un caso. - dijo Kate tapándose más y sin salir de la cama.

- Pues tu no pareces muy convencida. - dijo el abriendo los ojos y mirándola.

- 5 minutos más y me levanto. - dijo Kate girándose y dándole la espalda.

Rick sonrió, se levantó y fue hacía la cocina. Cogió un baso pequeño y lo lleno por la mitad de agua. Fue hacía la habitación, quitó la sabana de encima de Kate y le tiró el agua a la cara.

- Pero que haces! - gritó Kate asustándose y levantándose de golpe.

- Es que si no te duermes. - dijo el echándose hacia atrás al ver que Kate daba pasos hacía el.

- Y no podías despertarme de otra forma? - preguntó ella acercándose más.

- Kate, para, no te acerques. Era una broma. - dijo el dándose la vuelta y corriendo hasta el baño. Kate le persiguió y entraron los dos en el baño. Rick echaba marcha atrás hasta que se vio a el mismo metido en la ducha.

- Tienes razón, no vale la pena. Quieres ducharte? - preguntó ella abriendo la ducha que estaba justo encima de el. Agua fría. Rick con la ropa puesta. Se sorprendió al momento pero después la cogió de la cintura y la metió en la ducha debajo del chorro de agua fría y se besaron.

* * *

- Me han dicho que nuestra victima es Linda ruso. Encontraron su cuerpo debajo de unas bolsas, parece que iba a casa porque vive dos calles mas arriba. - dijo ella justo al llegar al cuerpo.

Rick miró el cuerpo y no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara preocupación. Había visto esto y lo había visto mas de una vez. La había estrangulado y puesto en una postura como de paz. Como si el asesino después de matarla, tuviera compasión.

- que pasa? - preguntó Kate al ver su cara.

- Nada, solo que..., nada. - dijo Rick todavía mirando el cuerpo.

- No, que pasa Rick? - preguntó Kate otra vez.

- Es que parece muy relajada. - dijo el señalando al cuerpo.

- Pues no hay nada relajado aquí. Esta estrangulada. - dijo lanie mirándole sin entenderlo.

- Con una cuerda? - preguntó el a Lanie.

- Si . - contestó ella.

- Rick, que pasa? Tienes alguna teoría? - dijo ella mirándole.

- Es solo que, una chica guapa rubia, estrangulada, con el cuerpo mostrando una postura de paz? - dijo el mirándola esperando que lo entendiera.

- Eso fue cuatro años atrás. - dijo ella una vez sabía a que se refería.

- Si, pero nunca le cogieron. Esta es su forma de matar.

- Ya pero Rick, el mataba a sus victimas en su apartamento.

- A lo mejor a cambiado su forma de matar. - dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

Interrogaron a la madre por si la chica tenía algún enemigo o algún conflicto sin resolver, pero no obtuvieron nada. Kate recibió un mensaje de Lanie, pidiendo que vinieran lo mas rápido posible.

- Que has encontrado? - preguntó Kate entrando por la puerta seguida de Rick.

- He sacado todos los informes con todos sus casos, como tu me pediste. - dijo Lanie.

- Eh, creo recordar que esa fue mi idea. - dijo Rick.

- Si, pero yo solo hago caso cuando ella me lo dice. - dijo Lanie. Haciendo que Rick la mirara con rabia como un niño pequeño.

- Bueno, que decías? - dijo Kate

- Las ahogaba, con una cuerda verde y larga. - dijo Lanie.

- No recuerdo haber leído eso. - dijo Rick.

- Por que esos detalles no fueron nunca públicos. Ahora mirad. - dijo llevándoles hasta el cuerpo y enseñándoles las marcas del cuello.

- Son iguales. - dijo Rick.

- Si que es el. El triple asesino a vuelto. - dijo Kate con cara de asustada.

* * *

- Para aquellos de vosotros que estabais viviendo en una cueva cuatro años atrás, el triple asesino o 3xk, se ganó ese nombre por matar 3 mujeres en una semana. Luego matando a tres mas. Y luego, simplemente desapareció. Sabemos que es un hombre blanco, de entre 25 a 45 años, con una relación difícil con su madre. Entraba en las casas de las chicas haciéndose pasar por otros. A ponerse las pilas porque llevamos una victima, no quiero las otras dos. - dijo el capitán antes de entrar en su despacho.

Interrogaron a un chico que habían averiguado que seguía a linda y estaba obsesionado con ella. El chico sudaba mucho y a Kate le dio bastante asco pero no era el culpable y les dio una pista.

Esposito, Kate y rick estaban comentando las pistas y averiguando quien podía llegar a ser.

- Quien quiera que sea, a actuado otra vez. Tenemos a la segunda victima. - dijo el capitán interrumpiéndoles.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, estuvieron buscando pruebas, objetos y encontraron una placa con un nombre. Siguiendo las pistas de este nombre, sacaron otro. Gates. Ya tenían a su hombre. O eso creían. Le detuvieron y le interrogaron pero el no confesaba nada. Fueron a la cárcel donde había estado internado y interrogaron a su compañero. Tyson. Desde un principio Tyson no quería colaborar por miedo pero luego aceptó si le asignaban protección policial y le dejaban salir antes. Ryan se encargaría de vigilarle. Tyson les dijo que también podía ir a por su novia, que tenían que avisarla.

Consiguieron que Gates confesara.

- Buen trabajo detective. - dijo su capitán.

- Gracias, pero también es merito de Rick. Donde esta por cierto? - preguntó ella extrañada.

- Fue a acompañar a Ryan. Te tomas una copa conmigo?

- Hecho. - dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

- si esto fuera un libro, seguiría sin entender esta historia. No me cuadra. - dijo Rick mientras entraban en el apartamento de Tyson para encontrarle recogiendo sus cosas.

- Ya recoges? - preguntó Ryan.

- Si, muchas cosas que tengo por aquí. - contestó el.

- Tenías razón sobre Gates. Si que intentó ir detrás de tu novia. Pero esta bien.- dijo Ryan mirándole.

- Y Gates? - preguntó Tyson.

- A confesado. Ya ha acabado todo. - dijo Ryan sonriendo.

- Gracias a dios. - dijo Tyson cerrando su mochila.

- No vas a preguntar que ha pasado? Con tu novia? Solo preguntas sobre Gates? No tiene sentido. A no ser …. que ella tuviera que morir... el es el verdadero triple asesino! - dijo Rick señalandole.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Rick no se dio cuenta. Ryan había sacado su pistola pero Tyson le había dado un golpe que le había dejado inconsciente. Y ahora ahí estaba. Mirando a un asesino en serie que le apuntaba con una pistola.

* * *

Salió del coche disparada y subió las escaleras. Tenía que esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos pero eso no le importaba. Solo le importaba Rick. Se había dado cuenta de que habían cogido al asesino equivocado cuando su capitán había hecho un comentario sarcástico de cambiar identidades. Entonces lo supo.

- Rick! Rick contéstame! - gritó subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y apuntando con la pistola. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero las contuvo y siguió caminando hacía la puerta de Tyson. No podía derrumbarse. Ahora no, tenía que encontrarle y seguramente estuviera detrás de esa puerta. Golpeó la puerta con la pierna y la tiró.

- Rick? - dijo ella mirando por toda la habitación. Nada. Se giró y vio a Ryan en el suelo.

- Ryan, donde esta Rick? - dijo ella subiendo el tono. Estaba muy nerviosa.

- No lo se. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. - dijo el sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

Kate se levantó y fue hacía otra silla donde había cuerdas en el suelo. Había una nota.

" _Suizas la próxima vez le enseñes a tu chico a no meter las narices donde no le llamen. Lastima que no puedas hacerlo ya. Siento arruinar la futura boda. "_

Se había llevado a Rick. Se lo había llevado.

Esta vez, no luchó contra las lagrimas y las dejó caer. Una detrás de otra. Se prometió a ella misma que le encontraría pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí. os dejo con intriga ;) reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry sorry sorry por tardar tanto pero es que tengo los finales estas tres semanas y estoy llenisima! Hoy he tenido un momentito libre y he decidido escribir un poco para no haceros esperar mas! Intento escribir lo mas rapido posible I promise! PD: el capitulo final de castle, MADRE MIA! no aguanto yo todo el verano! **

* * *

- Kate? Que haces aquí tan pronto? - preguntó Ryan llegando a las 5 de la mañana a la comisaria.

- Repaso las pistas por si nos hemos dejado algo. - dijo ella sin levantar la vista de las hojas que tenía encima de la mesa.

- Kate, has dormido? O comido algo? - preguntó Ryan preocupado.

- No tengo tiempo. - respondió Kate seca.

Ryan sabia que Kate lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en un cuarto y ponerse a llorar. Se le notaba en la cara. La verdad es que nunca la había visto sonreír tanto como cuando estaba con Castle. Si te tomabas unos minutos y los mirabas, te dabas cuenta que eran almas gemelas. Y ahora les han separado. Ryan no podía ni quería imaginarse lo que estaba sufriendo Kate.

- Oye Ryan, y tu que haces aquí tan pronto? - preguntó Kate levantando la vista por primera vez de los papeles y mirándole. Esos ojos marrón verdosos estaban apagados y su sonrisa se había borrado.

- Repaso las pistas por si nos hemos dejado algo. - dijo el repitiendo su respuesta de antes.

- Sabes que no es tu culpa, verdad? - preguntó Kate intentando tranquilizarle.

- Gracias. - dijo el no muy convencido y volviendo a sus papeles.

La verdad es que estaban en un callejón sin salida. Nadie había visto nada y si lo habían hecho, no decían nada.

- Joder! Llevamos 5 días sin pistas y se me acaba el tiempo! - gritó Kate frustrada.

- Estará bien. - dijo Ryan intentando tranquilizarla.

- No, no lo estará! He vivido 18 años sin el, no pienso dejar que ese hijo de puta le aparte de mi lado. - dijo Kate levantando y yendo hacía la pizarra que tenía delante. Todas las pistas estaban apuntadas. Pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para encontrarle.

Ryan se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Los dos mirando la pizarra. Kate fue a mirar la hora en su móvil y se quedó quieta durante unos segundos. Su respiración aumentó a tal punto que Ryan tuvo que girarse. Cuando vio la foto de fondo de pantalla de Kate lo entendió todo. Eran ellos dos mirándose y sonriéndose el uno al otro. Las manos de Kate empezaron a temblar y Ryan se preguntó cuantas veces abría sufrido este ataque repentino Kate sola en su casa desde que Rick había desaparecido.

- Kate respira. Todo va a ir bien. - dijo el ayudándola a sentarse en su silla. - respira Kate, pronto acabará todo y vais a tener una boda perfecta y todo va a acabar genial.

La respiración de Kate mejoró y ahora solo lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Kate necesito que estés al cien por cien. Rick necesita que estés bien para poder encontrarlo. - dijo Ryan sonriendo mientras ella se limpiaba las lagrimas.

- Gracias Ryan.

Pasaron toda la mañana repasando las pistas. La verdad era que no tenían nada. Solo les faltaba hablar con la novia de Tyson.

* * *

- dime donde esta! - dijo Kate golpeando la mesa y levantado la voz.

- No lo se! - dijo Dana, la novia de tyson.

- Mira Dana, no estoy para jueguecitos me entiendes? Tu amiguito se ha llevado a una persona muy importante para mi y puedo prometerte aquí y ahora que si le pasa algo a esta persona voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno. - dijo Kate mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Lo juro, no se nada solo me dijo que cuando quisiera irse y desaparecer lo haría pero sin salir de aquí. - dijo Dana.

- Donde puedo encontrarle. - preguntó Kate.

- No lo se, pero solía esconderse en edificios abandonados. Con nombres diferentes y sin llamar mucho la atención. Busca por los edificios de la calle 62.

Salió de la comisaria con esperanzas. Ordenó a Ryan y Esposito que buscaran todo lo que pudieran sobre los edificios abandonados de la calle 62 y se sentó a esperar.

- Beckett, la policía ha recibido una queja hoy de una pareja que pasaba por la calle 62, delante de uno de los edificios. Al parecer oían un hombre gritar.

El corazón de Kate empezó a latir muy fuerte. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Rick pero a la vez no quería que fuera el porque eso significaba que le estaba maltratando. Oh, Rick.

* * *

Se reunieron Kate, Esposito y Ryan a la puerta de uno de los muchos apartamentos abandonados y hicieron señas para que los refuerzos se acercaran.

Kate se separó de la puerta y la derribó con su pierna.

- Policía de Nueva York! - gritó.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Ahí estaba Tyson si, y ahí estaba Rick pero Tyson tenía la pistola en la cabeza de Rick.

- todavía no esta muerto del todo. O si? La verdad es que no lo se. Pero quieres que me asegure metiendole una bala en la cabeza? - preguntó tyson.

- Tyson no hagas esto, sueltale. - dijo Kate conteniendo las lagrimas al ver a Rick inconsciente. O tal vez muerto? No, no no.

- NO TE ACERQUES! - gritó Tyson y de repente sonó un disparo.

- NOOO! - gritó Kate cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer al suelo.

- Kate, Kate levanta no es Rick. He disparado yo. - dijo Ryan señalando al cuerpo moribundo de Tyson en el suelo.

- Rick? - dijo Kate abriendo los ojos y yendo corriendo hacía donde estaba Rick.

No habría los ojos y cada vez perdía mas la esperanza.

- Rick por favor despierta, no me hagas esto. Por favor. Despierta! - gritó Kate llorando.

Al ver que no abría los ojos, mas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y se acercó y le besó dulcemente. Cuando se separó se encontró mirando a unos ojos azules que la miraban sorprendido.

- Rick, gracias a dios! - dijo Kate besandole otra vez ignorando la sangre que caía por un lado de su cabeza. Vio como dos hombre le subían a una camilla y le sacaban fuera de la habitación.

- A donde se lo llevan? - preguntó Kate asustada yendo corriendo detrás de ellos pero Ryan la paró.

- Van a llevarle al hospital. Deja que te lleve.- dijo Ryan cogiéndola del brazo para evitar que saliera corriendo detrás de la ambulancia.

Subieron al coche y siguieron a la ambulancia. Ryan intentaba ignorar lo nerviosa que estaba Kate pero le era imposible. Cuando llegaron, Kate bajó tan deprisa que Ryan no se dio ni cuenta.

* * *

Tardó unos cinco minutos en aparcar el coche y cuando entró, vio a Kate en una silla sentada.

- que pasa? - preguntó el sentándose a su lado.

- Dicen que le están operando. Y que tiene un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y no sabrán si es algo interno hasta que despierte. - dijo Kate levantándose nerviosa.

Se había tirado media hora caminando de un lado para otro sin parar. Cuando vio al doctor salir de la sala fue corriendo hacía el.

- La operación a sido satisfactoria pero aun no sabemos nada sobre ese golpe en la cabeza. Tiene que estar preparada para lo que pueda pasar señorita Kate ya que puede que cuando el señor Castle despierte, puede que no la reconozca. - dijo el doctor antes de desear suerte y irse.

Kate no podía ni imaginar como seria que Rick no la reconociese. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Una enfermera le dijo que habían trasladado a Rick a una habitación y que ya podía ir a verle. Cuando entró y vio tantos tubos enganchados se asustó pero al ver como su pecho se levantaba y se bajaba con cada respiración, se tranquilizó. Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y le cogió de la mano. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel sueño tan precioso de una boda donde los protagonistas eran ella y Rick.

- mhhh.

- Rick? - dijo Kate levantando la cabeza al oír el ruido.

- Donde estoy? - dijo el con voz ronca y abriendo los ojos.

- En el hospital. - dijo Kate acariciando su cara.

- Estoy muerto? - preguntó el.

- Pues parece ser que no. - dijo Kate riéndose.

- Oye no te tomes esto a mal pero te conozco? - preguntó Rick mirándola.

Kate se quedó sin respiración y apartó la mano de golpe. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

- Eh, eh! Era broma Kate, era para ponerle un poco de drama al tema. - dijo Rick arrepintiéndose de la broma. Quiso moverse y coger la ano de Kate pero cuando lo intentó, un dolo en la cabeza le hizo quejarse.

- Imbécil! No vuelvas a hacer eso! No hace gracia! Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado estos días sin ti?! - dijo Kate gritando mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos y se levantaba.

Rick consiguió coger su brazo y con mucho dolor, el cual ignoró, la estiró hacía el y la besó dulcemente.

- Estoy aquí Kate, lo siento. - dijo el volviendo a besarla.

- Estaba tan asustada, Rick. - dijo ella acariciando su cara.

- Tranquila, ya ha acabado. - dijo el sonriendo.

- Si, pues ahora no te voy a perder de vista ni un segundo. - dijo ella sonriendo.

- la que me espera. - dijo el riéndose y al momento arrepintiéndose porque el dolor que le llegó era inexplicable.

- Estas bien? - preguntó Kate asustada.

- No, pero lo estaré. Deberías irte a casa y descansar. Vuelve mañana. - dijo el preocupado.

- No. - dijo Kate seria.

- Kate, estoy bien. Es mejor que descanses. - dijo el intentando convencerla. Se la veía muy cansada y necesitaba descansar.

- He dicho que no! No pienso separarme de ti y menos dejarte aquí! Así que no vuelvas a decirme algo así! - dijo Kate llorando.

- Hey, hey, Kate cariño. Vale lo siento. No pasa nada. - dijo Rick limpiando sus lagrimas.

- Vale, pero no vuelvas a decirlo. - dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Ven, vamos a dormir. - dijo Rick echándose hacía un lado despacio para no hacerse daño.

Kate subió a su lado y se agarró a su manó como si de su vida se tratase. Había estado apunto de perderle y eso no podía volver a pasar.

- Buenas noches Kate. - dijo Rick besándola.

Kate cerró los ojos ante el tacto de sus labios contra los de ella y se dejó llevar. Dejo salir un suspiro de tranquilidad que no sabía que estaba guardando. Por fin había vuelto a casa. Se habían acabado las noches sola en la cama. Su futuro marido estaba con ella sano y salvo.

* * *

**Os habeis asustado no? que creiais que no la iba a recordar? nono, eso en el de siempre, pero lo arreglé ;) A quien no le gusta ver a una Kate asustada por su querido Rick y sobretodo a Badass Beckett ;) reviewws! Nos vemos pronto 3 **


End file.
